James stares at Lily
by OtterAndJackRussel
Summary: James just couldn't help it,she is so beautiful


She is beautiful

Merlin bless McGonagall for sitting me next to her, for one hour every day, twice a week I get to be in the presence of the most beautiful girl in the world. I have to stare at her, it's just part of my daily school life, but then again how could I not?

Lily Evans.

I watch her as she scribbles down the notes McGonagall is spilling out, every word she says is then printed on the piece of parchment in front of Lily in her neat, curvy handwriting, It always baffled me how her sentences can stay so perfectly readable despite the speed at which she writes it down.

The front of her red hair is pulled back by a large clamp, then continues down past her shoulders down to the just reach where the small of her back would be if she was sitting up straight .It outlines her heart shaped face impeccably, the freckles that dot it spread across her small nose litter onto her cheeks, the slight blush of pink from the compliment off the wind outside still lingers there, spreading itself over her high bone structure. Her plump lips are pouted outwards and slightly chapped, proving my theory of how harsh the winter is, causing little wreckage to something so precious.

They so vaguely move up and down as she barely breathes the words before she sketches them down her quill pushing out the words her brain commands it to, her hands move swiftly, long figures clutching around feather as the text spills out.

I glance back up to her face and focus on her deep lashes, they are short but are a perfect wall around her green eyes. Her eyes, the shade which they possess is possibly one that was only made for her, as no other eyes I have ever seen portray that exact colour. If it wasn't or all her other beauty to adore I would be able to state that her eyes are the sole reason I love her.

But every time I see her, that said beauty strikes me as it always does, leaving me speech less for a second before I finally come to my senses. While being the most stunning person in the history she has a striking temper and isn't afraid of what people say about her, ready to always stand up for herself and others. The smartest person in (probably) the whole school-despite, some people might say, being a muggle-born.

My gaze is still on her, determined to keep it there the rest of my life if I ever could be lucky enough to be her husband; that is if she ever agrees to go out with me. Something I have been trying for nearly 6 years now, but over the past couples of months since the start of Seventh Year, I have grown more mature, a quality in me I know she secretly likes even though she will never admit. We have started a sort of friendship, we still argue like mad and we still address each other by our last names but I know I can sense a slight humour in her words.

The bell rings, snapping me from my thoughts and I realized green eyes are looking into my hazel ones and I snap my head to face the front, pushing the square glasses that frame them back up my nose. I sneak a quick glance back at Lily and notice a small smirk playing on the lips I adore as she packs her bag, I stand up and start to pack my own.

'Everything alright, Potter?'

I turn my head to face her and try and keep my eyes on hers, which wouldn't be so hard if her teeth could stop biting back a smile on her lips.

'Yes Evans, why wouldn't it be?' I say, wanting to keep my voice steady and confident but knowing I've failed as soon as the words leave my mouth.

'No reason, except just try and keep your attention on McGonagall next lesson, yea? The things she says are quite beneficial' she answers, and the smile finally breaks out, the one that always reaches her eyes leaving crinkles in its wake.

A blush creeps its way onto my cheeks, and I watch as she follows my hand to my hair as I drag it through it.

'I haven't any idea what you're talking about, Evans'

She rolls her eyes and places her bag on her shoulder, flipping her hair behind her, so not to get caught and stalks out the room following her friends, leaving me to stare after her.

'Oi Prongs!' Sirius voice shakes me back 'Common, you can chat up Evans later, I'm starving!'

My hand goes up to flip him off as Peter and Remus laugh, and Sirius throws his hands up in surrender. I follow them along the corridors towards the Great Hall, slightly lacking behind as they chat about the previous lesson, a small smile tugs at my lips as green eyes flood my mind.


End file.
